The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, and in particular to exercise machine-type apparatus that incorporate weights, springs, hydraulics or other force generating elements.
As a result of increasing interest in health and personal exercise, a wide variety of exercise equipment have been developed both for commercial and home use. Among these various prior exercising devices are a number of different general types or classes of equipment that have been designed in order to respond to the variety of different exercise needs, differences in personnel using the equipment and differing theories as to exercising techniques themselves. One such general type of exercise equipment is that incorporating free weight systems. In such free weight systems a metal bar serves as a lifting handle and has weight elements that are either removably or fixedly mounted on each end. A variety of different racks, presses and user supporting equipment have been developed to accommodate these free weights, either as storage mechanisms or exercise devices that support the free weights while the free weights are in use. For example, bench presses and the like incorporate a bench-like support with a bar supporting rack that support both the person exercising and the free weight bar.
Another class or type of exercise apparatus are ones which themselves incorporate some weight or force generating elements rather than requiring separate free weights to be used with the device. Typically such exercise machine-type apparatus incorporate a floor standing frame on which levers, cables, springs or the like are mounted and which are coupled to weight elements, springs, hydraulic cylinders or the like in order to resist movement. Handles, pads, foot straps and the like are secured to the lever or cable so that the user may, for example, grasp the handle and push the lever against the resisting force. Such machine-type exercise equipment have been developed for various different exercises, and therefore this type of equipment incorporates benches, seats, platforms and the like on which the user sits, lays or stands during use depending upon the particular exercise to be performed.
Although exercise equipment such as free weight devices or exercise machine-type apparatus are generally effective for providing the intended exercise, these pieces of equipment are normally relatively large, space consuming apparatus that are both expensive and unsightly. Heretofore such exercise machines have typically been kept by a private owner in a separate exercise room or area due to the unsightly appearance of such equipment and its function solely as a piece of exercising equipment. Since the exercise equipment is kept in a separate room, a user is at least to some degree precluded from performing other activities unrelated to exercising while he or she is using the exercise equipment. While using the equipment the user is isolated from other persons not exercising and is also removed from normal living areas where the user could otherwise perform other activities such as watch television or the like.
Another problem associated with such prior exercise machine is its relative expense, particularly in view of the limited amount of time that any given individual uses such a piece of equipment. For this reason many individuals prefer to join commercial athletic or health clubs having a number of such exercise machines, rather than attempting to purchase these bulky and expensive pieces of equipment themselves. Although such commercial athletic clubs may be equipped with a number of such exercise machines, their use requires a person pay club membership fees, and again, the user is forced to go to the club to exercise. This forecloses a person from interspersing his or her exercise activities with other activities, and also requires that a substantial block of time be devoted to this exercising activity.